<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trouble with the potion by Ottowoman_Empire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189744">trouble with the potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire'>Ottowoman_Empire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lust Potion/Spell, Mary and Zelda have tea together, Sabrina has a crush on her teacher, Sabrina keeps a diary, Zelda is intrigued by Mary Wardwell, Zelda secretly reads it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda meets Sabrina’s witch teacher for the first time on a sunny day in July and finds her intriguing yet dangerous. Mary wants Zelda, she has an instant crush on the fiery redhead. In a somewhat devious plan Mary spikes Zelda tea with lust potion. When she comes home earlier than expected Sabrina drinks some of the spiked tea too albeit completely by accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Student/teacher relationship - Relationship, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, aunt/niece relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of the empty fire place of the mortuary’s spacious living room Zelda Spellman regards the strange woman now sitting on her sofa next to her niece. She has come out as a witch, an excommunicated one no less, something about the woman reeks of secrecy and mischief and Zelda doesn’t for one second believe the brunette has told the truth here today.</p><p>Sabrina however seems completely spellbound by this new comer, of course to her niece she isn’t new at all having been her teacher for years. Naturally Hilda always took care of Sabrina’s mortal half and everything that that entailed and so Zelda had never met this Miss Wardwell person. </p><p>Zelda can’t help but notice the blue eyed woman study her closely, it is making her feeluncomfortable yet another reason why she doesn’t trust this witch because she, Zelda Spellman, is not intimidated easily and is trying hard not to let this woman under her skin. The mature witch decides to light a half cigarette to avert her attention away from that icy stare and those bright red lips quirked into a sweet smile that doesn’t suit the brunette.</p><p>‘So if I have understood correctly I am to believe your sole interest, Miss Wardwell, is to protect.’ Zelda asks the disbelieve ripe in her tone.</p><p>‘And to guide.’ Mary adds.</p><p>Sabrina sitting close to her teacher smiles as if comforted by the idea. Zelda takes another drag off her cigarette and is weighing her words carefully in her mind before speaking. The gall of this witch to tell Zelda she is there to protect and guide her as if Zelda hadn’t been doing that for all these years. But seeing how enamoured her niece seems to be with this witch she figures to rebuke this woman and throw her out of her house isn’t going to help. Ever since Sabrina’s dark baptism Zelda has had less and less influence on the girl, she was growing up and apart from her aunt and during the last two years all Zelda could do was look on from the sidelines, ready to jump in when necessary. Unfortunately this meant that the pair only really shared heated moments of disagreement and bouts of flat out ignoring the other.</p><p>Snapping out of her reverie Zelda located an ashtray to deposit her cigarette bud into. She looks up to see the two witches looking at her smiling, similar big doe eyed expressions on their faces and Zelda realises she has yet to respond.</p><p>‘Guide her, and precisely how have you come to believe that this is your duty, Miss Wardwell?’ Zelda asks somewhat harshly.</p><p>‘Auntie Z.’ Sabrina begins and Zelda notes the brunette smirk at this nickname. ‘Miss Wardwell is a great teacher so I am sure she will be a great help to my Satanic education as well, I am entering my fourth and final year this September so I think I should use any help I can get.’</p><p>‘That might be.’ Zelda agrees and before she can get to her ‘but’ her niece cuts her off.</p><p>‘Trust me Auntie, Miss Wardwell will be really helpful, you want me to succeed at the academy of Unseen Arts, don’t you, want me to graduate?’</p><p>The teacher and her student smile at her sweetly knowing they have talked the redhead into a corner. Zelda wants to throw something at them to wipe those sugary smiles off their faces but that won’t do so she decides to end their conversation and go in search of something else to smoke.</p><p>‘We’ll see.’ She says not wanting to give either of them a straight answer and stalks out of the room. They can hear her call for her sister and regarding each other sigh in relieve. For according to Sabrina that could’ve gone a lot worse and Sabrina needed it to go well feeling she had finally scraped together enough courage to approach her aunt on an entirely different matter.</p><p>It only takes a few days for Miss Wardwell to appear at the mortuary again and Zelda is not well pleased.</p><p>‘I came to lend Sabrina some books she might find helpful.’ Miss Wardwell says quietly.</p><p>Zelda hadn’t seen the woman look like this before, she was wrapped up in a black leather coat that was so shiny it looked half white. It looked sinful as if the woman was wearing nothing under it. And why did she have to stand so close Zelda thought hotly as she took in the scent the woman was wearing, it smelt divine.</p><p>‘Sure.’ Zelda returns after regarding the brunette for a moment. There is a certain tension between them and the redhead isn’t sure why, one thing is for sure however this woman is she is far more dangerous than she appears.</p><p>Miss Wardwell holds the pile of books, she previously had tucked under her arm, out for Zelda to see and take as if to display the truth in the reason she’d given for appearing at the mortuary uninvited.</p><p>‘Well, my niece isn’t here at the moment so I’ll take those.’ Zelda reaches for them but Miss Wardwell slaps them to her chest holding them tightly with both hands.</p><p>‘Not so fast, Miss Spellman.’ She grinned.</p><p>Zelda steps to her and practically nose to nose she looks into the blue eyes for a moment then shrugs and steps away again.</p><p>‘I am not interested in playing games, good bye.’ Zelda sneers.</p><p>‘I like playing games it does depend on who I am playing them with however and what game of course.’</p><p>Zelda was taken aback by the witch’s honest words and looks at her curiously.</p><p>‘You are admitting it then.’</p><p>‘No, I was just sharing a bit about myself. I wanted us to get to know each other a bit better.’ Miss Wardwell says padding over to a chest of drawers lining one of the entrance halls walls and puts the pile of books down on it.</p><p>‘Maybe we could start over with some tea and a chat?’ Miss Wardwell says hopefully when the redheaded witch refrained from answering.</p><p>‘Tea and a chat?’ Zelda finally manages to ask sounding like Miss Wardwell had suggested poison and a hanging.</p><p>‘Yes, I would like to get to know the witch who raised such a remarkably young lady.’ Miss Wardwell flatters.</p><p>Zelda can’t help but crack a small smile at this compliment Sabrina was her definite weakness as nothing was more important to her than raising the girl right. When Miss Wardwell smiles back at her kindly she can’t help but feel a little more at ease and even though it shouldn’t the fact that Miss Wardwell is such a beautiful woman has moved Zelda let her guard down a bit more and certainly faster than she normally would.</p><p>The two witches did have tea and a chat then soon moved to something a little stronger and Zelda regaled Mary, as the witch had insisted Zelda call her, with stories from Sabrina’s childhood and how difficult it had been to raise a magical child even if she was half mortal. Mary laughed and gasped at all the right places and Zelda found the brunette witch to be an excellent audience.</p><p>It wasn’t until her sister Hilda came home from work that the redheaded witch realised they’d been talking for hours Mary seemed to be surprised by the late hour as well and immediately told Zelda she should take her leave not wanting to outstay her welcome saying she’d very much like to return some day soon.</p><p>Hilda watched the two witches wish each other good night with big curious eyes, eyebrows raised up high and when Zelda passed her on her way upstairs her older sister gave her a warning look that clearly said she wasn’t about to explain or put up with any comments on why the two had been together smiling broadly at each other saying they had a great time and we should do this again some time. Zelda had rather not have had her little sister witness her interaction with Mary and so choose to ignore her and pretend it never even happened.</p><p>There was something odd about the way her niece questioned her over dinner some time later when she’d come home and the three witches residing at the mortuary had sat down to eat and Zelda wondered what it could possible be. Sabrina had seemed pleased at first when her auntie Z had told her of Mary’s visit, pleased the two witches had sorted things out between them and spend a pleasant afternoon together but after Hilda weighed in and hinted at a possible spark flying between them when they’d said goodbye the young blonde had frowned down at her plate. As soon as dinner was over Sabrina asked to be excused and al but ran out the room and stomped upstairs.</p><p>‘Oh dear, someone seems a wee bit jealous.’ Hilda smirked.</p><p>And the cursed penny dropped, of course how could she not have figured it out Zelda thought, chiding herself silently. Mary Wardwell was a very fine looking woman and Sabrina was obviously very fond of her for her to risk bringing the witch to the house and introducing her to her stern aunt.</p><p>So Sabrina had a crush on her teacher and thought Zelda had thrown a spanner in the works, did she. The redhead considered her options and decided that even though she’d al ready begun thinking of ways to seduce the intriguing and frankly sexy teacher she would leave her be in order to keep peace with her niece.</p><p>She knocks on the young witch’s door and was told to enter, Sabrina was sitting on her bed writing in what seemed to be some kind of journal, she closed it leaving her pen in between the pages to mark where she’d left of and looked up at her aunt approaching her bed.</p><p>‘Sabrina, I feel I have upset you somehow.’ Zelda began sitting down on the side of the bed.</p><p>Sabrina blinked up at her but said nothing.</p><p>‘Will you tell your aunt what’s wrong?’ The mature witch tried again.</p><p>‘It’s nothing, auntie Z, it doesn’t matter.’ Sabrina said looking forlorn and sounding very much like it did matter, a great deal.</p><p>‘Miss Wardwell and I mostly talked about you, you know.’ Zelda encouraged her niece kindly.</p><p>‘Oh Satan save me, what did you say to her.’ Sabrina wailed suddenly very upset again.</p><p>‘Nothing nothing, all good things.’ Zelda quickly assured her.</p><p>After a moments silence in which Zelda thought of something to say looking around the room mind racing Sabrina had stared down at her diary scratching her nails over the worn leather bindings.</p><p>‘Sabrina, I have no interest in Mary and I really don’t care whether I see her again my only objective for spending any time with her at all was to please you.’ Zelda explained gently.</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Of course, don’t you worry, I could tell from her eagerness to hear more and more stories about you that she really like you niece, she likes you a lot.’ Zelda said hoping her niece would get what she was hinting at.</p><p>Sabrina seemed to catch on because her cheeks flooded with colour and she quickly lowered her gaze back down to her lap. Feeling she had successfully rectified the situation Zelda thought she should leave her niece to it and got up from the bed.</p><p>‘But you do like her right, you weren’t lying about that.’ Sabrina piped up.</p><p>Zelda turned and smiled at the young witch’s uncertain expression.</p><p>‘I wasn’t lying, you choose well, niece.’ And with that her aunt left Sabrina to ponder how very cool she was, casually letting her niece know she was OK with her falling for a woman Mary’s age.</p><p>You really shouldn’t be doing this Zelda thought to herself as she saw the leather-bound book appear from under a floorboard. Her niece had hidden her diary away well and if it wasn’t for the fact her aunt could do magic she probably wouldn’t have found it but here she was sitting on the girl’s bed hands clutching the private writings of her teenaged witch niece.</p><p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe Zelda! Why does she always have to ruin everything?</em>
</p><p>Zelda had started to read the last entry her niece had made in her diary and was instantly angered by the words written, huffing to herself she readied herself to read on nonetheless.</p><p>I<em> should have known not to bring Mary here, of course Zelda wrapped her around her finger, she always does with everyone. Urgh! Mary is mine! I want her to be mine.</em></p><p>So Zelda had been right her niece was in love with her teacher and she also thought Zelda some sort of master seductress.</p><p>
  <em>I have to find a way to make some of the lust potion Mary told me about. I bet I could find it at the Academy’s library. But do I really want to feed her a potion to make her want me? Mary did say it would only work if the beginnings of lust were al ready inside the person for the potion to build on, however small and unknown that bit of lust was within said person. So maybe it isn’t that morally questionable. Shit here she is I bet. Yep it was Zelda but you won’t believe what she said, she basically told me she would back of Mary for me and gave the green light for me to pursue her. Typical when I think I am finally over it she comes back around and proves herself to be the coolest. And double shit why does she always have to look so perfect. I’d make enough potion for two, diary, if I wasn’t sure that shit was useless. Good night xoxo</em>
</p><p> Zelda had to re-read the last few lines for the words to sink in, there was only one conclusion she could draw from them but it was such an outlandish one she couldn’t make herself believe it.</p><p>With quick cat like agility she moved of the bed and replaced the diary to its hiding place before swiftly moving out of the room in search of her own and a much needed cigaret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being invited back in the the Spellman Mortuary had been the easy part, Zelda had graciously welcomed Mary into her home, probably not believing the excuse she’d made up this time but it didn’t matter.</p><p>Nobody else was home and Zelda and Mary had sat down together with a cup of tea just like the last time.</p><p>Mary tried to make conversation but her mind kept drifting to the little sachet of tea she had stowed away inside her bra for easy access.</p><p>'Are you quite well, Mary?’ Zelda asked when her query had gathered no response from the other witch.</p><p>Mary looked into Zelda’s beautiful green eyes and flushed a little.</p><p>‘Is there something on your mind?’ Zelda went on the ask. ‘Something to do with Sabrina?’</p><p>‘No, no I was, er.. may I use your restroom?’ Mary said making her mind up mid sentence.</p><p>‘Yes, of course, I’ll show you.’ Zelda uncrossed her legs and stood to show Mary the way.</p><p>Mary looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror of the bathroom’s dark wall and silently gave herself a pep talk, you can do this, Lilith, just go into the kitchen, make a new pot of tea and come back in the room with it and serve it. She told herself that if she acted as if this was perfectly ordinary thing to do suspicions would not rise. </p><p>And so Mary came back into the sitting room with a fresh, special pot of tea. She sat on the edge of her seat on the sofa and poured the steaming liquid into her cup.</p><p>‘A fresh cup?’ She asked lightly.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Zelda said and watched the way Mary’s long fingered hands held the teapot, dipped it and carefully filled her cup.</p><p>Mary sat back in her seat holding the cup of tea, blowing on it before asking Zelda a question about a subject she knew the witch was studied in. She listened to Zelda talk animatedly about animal transformation, explaining how dogs were the best subject for such changing spells because they were the only species that had such big differences among the many types of dogs it was almost unbelievable they were all related. But in truth she was counting the minutes carefully because she’d had to be exact with her timing the potion would take effect after only a quarter of an hour or so and she’d have to be nearly out the door by then.</p><p>Pretending to drink the last of her tea while really magicking the lust potion filled liquid away she tried to halt their conversation without seeming rude. A tricky feat because it seemed Zelda could talk about dogs for ages, it was actually quite sweet the way she was going on about them, praising them for all their attributes while really praising herself for having a dog as her familiar, for Lilith had spied the frozen beagle when she’d detoured from the bathroom into the kitchen.</p><p>‘I should go, Zelda, I apologise but I’d really better get back to my work, papers to grade, you know it being exam time at Baxter High.’</p><p>‘Oh, yes, of course, I was..’</p><p>No, no, I am fascinated by your knowledge, I wish I could stay.’ The teacher assured her.</p><p>‘Another time.’ Zelda conceited.</p><p>‘Yes, that would be lovely.’ Mary smiled as she eyes the redhead pale skin start to flush.</p><p>Zelda nodded and proceeded Mary out of the room taking the teapot with her. Mary put her coat back on and turned back to say goodbye or so it seemed to Zelda but really Mary was stalling waiting for the first tell tale symptom of the potion to make itself know.</p><p>As if on cue Zelda dibbled over, curling her body around the teapot clutched to her middle. Mary was in front of her in seconds.</p><p>‘What is it?’ Mary asked urgently.</p><p>‘Nothing, nothing, I’m fine.’ Zelda assured her straightening up again.</p><p>‘Here let me.’ Mary motioned for the teapot and took in from her hands and stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>‘Perhaps a glass of water.’ Mary yelled back over her shoulder.</p><p>Following Mary into the kitchen Zelda sat down in her usual chair and a moment later a glass of water was set in front of her.</p><p>‘Drink.’ Mary commanded gently.</p><p>‘Better?’ The brunette witch asked when Zelda had downed the glass in one.</p><p>‘Yes, I think so.’</p><p>‘Where did it hurt.’</p><p>‘I wasn’t hurt, I told you I am fine.’ Zelda said a little too sharply.</p><p>‘Then what was that?’ Mary rebuked pointing a finger in the direction of the hall.</p><p>‘I don’t know.’ Zelda murmured.</p><p>‘I don’t mean to be blunt but you’ve gone really red, Zelda.’ Mary voiced after a beat.</p><p>‘Have I?’ Zelda yelped putting her hands to her cheeks. She could feel the heat radiating of them.</p><p>Mary just nodded at her and then not so subtly looked down to the witch’s chest which was also very red. Zelda’s eyes followed Mary’s down and snapped her head back up at seeing the evidence of the heat she was feeling within.</p><p>‘I am very warm.’ Zelda stated the obvious for want of anything else to say.</p><p>‘Yes, it would appear so, any thought as to why?’</p><p>‘No, not that I can think of, but I feel fine otherwise, you should go, really I am fine. Zelda added when Mary showed signs of offering to stay.</p><p>‘If you’re sure.’ The teacher replied and Zelda nodded.</p><p>‘Be sure to call if you need anything.’</p><p>‘I need you.’ Zelda gasped suddenly at Mary’s back which was half way out the door al ready.</p><p>Mary smiled a wicked smile to herself when she heard those words, result, she thought, she knew it, the proud and rather haughty witch did lust for her then, if only a little. Masking her face into a look of surprise Mary turned around again to see the ginger witch stand there with a hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide in disbelieve at what she’d just uttered.</p><p>There was no way for Zelda to deny how those words had sounded coming from her mouth in a needy breathy voice.</p><p>‘What do you need me for?’ Mary inquired watching how the redhead now stood fanning herself with both hands, no doubt some of the red hue was due to embarrassment as well.</p><p>‘I don’t, I don’t know why I said that.’ Zelda voiced sounding unsure of her words. She was starting to sweat, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her knees started to feel weak.<br/>
Mary saw Zelda’s eyes dart around the room and thought she knew what was wrong.</p><p>‘Maybe you you lie down for a bit.’ The brunette witch offered.</p><p>‘Yes, I feel like lying down.’ Again her word had a suggestive tone to them.</p><p>‘Let me help you up.’ Mary took hold of the redheads elbow and tried to turn her around. She hoped the potion would override the witch’s pride and stubborn streak and let herself be guided, it seemed fortune was on her side for Zelda let Mary lead her up the staircase to her room.</p><p>Zelda’s legs were getting more and more wobbly and by the time they’d reached her bedroom door she needed to steady herself on the teacher’s side, Mary helpfully slung an arm around her waist and pushed the door open with her other hand.</p><p>‘There we are.’ The witch stated once she’d seated the ginger on her bed.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Zelda al but whispered.</p><p>Mary left the silence ring between them outwardly pretending to be helpful and worried while on the inside she was cheering, the plan was playing out beautifully and she needed Zelda to get so nervous she’d spill her guts.</p><p>‘I think I know what’s going on, Mary.’ </p><p>‘You do?’ Mary countered hastily.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Zelda said fanning her burning face again with one hand, leaning back on her bed on the other.</p><p>Mary looked at her with kind concerned eyes and while Zelda didn’t feel like talking, in fact talking was taking her so much more effort than it should she heard the words from her mouth flow anyway.</p><p>‘Yes, you see I know that you were teaching Sabrina a lust potion because I read in her diary that she wanted to make one herself and use it on you, but she must have been careless and now I have ended up taking some somehow.’ Zelda explained with many pauses to catch her breath.</p><p>‘Oh dear.’ Mary said pressing a hand to her heart. Lilith really knew how to play the part and play it well.</p><p>‘Yes, and I can tell it is very strong so you have to go because I don’t know what I’ll do and I can’t… I can’t..’ Zelda fell back on her bed and raised her hands to her chest.</p><p>‘Please.’ She moaned when Mary didn’t respond.</p><p>‘I can’t leave you like this.’ </p><p>‘You must, Mary, please.’</p><p>‘But what if I don’t want to leave.’</p><p>‘You have to leave, don’t you understand, Sabrina.. she..’ But Zelda couldn’t speak anymore her hands had to move, she had to relieve some of the electricity buzzing around in her body, her nipple rock hard under her palms, she squeezed them, trying to hide what she was doing from the brunette still standing next to her bed but it was no use.</p><p>‘I have to get out of these clothes.’ Zelda panted.</p><p>‘I’ll help you.’</p><p>‘No, no you can’t.’ But the ginger’s pleading didn’t sound heartfelt at all.</p><p>‘You could barely stand, come on, it’s just us girl, nothing I haven’t seen before.’ Mary intoned sweetly even though she was getting impatient and a bit bored of playing along, the witch was fighting the effects of the lust potion with everything that she had.</p><p>Downstairs in the hall the front door opened and a white blonde witch stepped inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>